There are a number of board games available which utilize a play selection method which attempts to simulate the situations that typically are found in a real football game. Most of the available board games combine some degree of skill in play selection with the element of chance. All presently known games, however, lack the diversity inherent in an actual football game.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved football board game.